Blind
by ppl prsn
Summary: Hiccup is in the forge one day and Snotlout throws a bucket of water on the forge fire and this causes hiccup to lose his eyesight. Now blind and scared he can't think of a reason to live. Then one day Astrid talks to him and now she can't leave him. Why? Oh and in this story, he never met toothless. All credits for this story go to toothless killer, who is a story plot making pro
1. Chapter 1

**I've worked really hard on this. All credits for the idea go to **Toothless killer. **enjoy and comment!**

Hiccup's POV

I was in a pretty bad mood.I had spent all of yesterday looking for that thrice accursed Night Furry, but it must have been a false alarm, AGAIN.  
I wearily came into the forge. Gobber had to fix all of the weapons from the dragon rampage two days ago, and the smithy was packed full of metal and heat.

"Been lookin' fer ya." The tall, buff viking said as I yawned and slumped down in the seat that I had just sat in, "Got yer Nigh' Fury?" He asked.

"Hmmm, lets see here. Am I standing on the body of a dead dragon with the whole tribe cheering in my victory? Hmmmm, Toughy." I yawned.

"Good point. Now I've got alo' o weapons to fix, so if you could help, it woul' be a pleasure."

"Fine, fine. I'm on it." In my mind, I thought '_And in a few hours, I'll be starting dragon training, so i'll be dead before I can actually kill a real dragon. _'

"Alrigh' put these in the fire." Gobber dumped a pile of broken weaponry and armor into my arms. The metal was so heavy that I nearly fell onto my face. unsteadily, I clambered over top the forge's huge oven. The nearly unbearable heat rolled over to my face in waves of burning smoke. Trying to get some air, I went towards a window.  
Right then, the face of no other than Snotlout, the idiot himself appeared right in font of me, making me jump. Along with him were the twins. _Oh, no._ Trouble was alerk! I was sure of it. Snotlout also carried a bucket, brim full with water from some smelly, rancid river

"What are you staring at?" Snotlout asked when he saw me eyeing him. This made Ruffnut and Tuffnut start to ball over with their malicious laughter for some reason.

"Well, I don't know. Why would you look at me in the first place?" I sarcastically retorted.

"Oh, dear. Better leave 'fore this gets messy, " Gobber mumbled. Then, louder, he said, " Have fun, kids." Then scuttled off. _'Gee, thanks a whole lot, o mentor of great wisdom.' _I thought.

Snotlout came closer, angry at my remark.

"Oh, so you want to play it that way? Well, I'll show you what game you just got yourself into." He hefted the bucket of rancid river water and, very easily, climbed climbed to the roof of the forge.  
Snotlout, then, came up to the chimney, the smoldering hot fire underneath. I dropped the heap of metal that I was holding.

"NO!" I screamed. Too late. Snotlout dumped the bucket of water down the chimney and into the enclosed fire.  
At such a high temperature, the water being dropped into an inclosed space of fire causes an explosion of sorts. And explode it did. I fell onto my back. My leg scraped a sword on the ground, causing me, in pain, to be unable to get up, as my luck would allow. Unable to move, smoke billowed all around me. My lungs had no air to breathe in. As I choked on smoke, I could hear my fellow dragon training mates cackling hysterically with laughter.  
Debris was falling everywhere. Some got into my eyes, drying them out. sharp pieces of metal and wood rained down onto my face as well. Then two very sharp, very, very, small, pieces off metal came towards me. That was the last thing I ever saw. I screamed in pain as the pieces of metal went into my eyes, scratching the inside.  
The laughter stopped, turning into voices of panic.  
The loss of air cut my breathing short, and I dead out fainted. A single tear rolled down my cheek from my now useless eyes.

**I got way carried away with this story, but all for the better I hope! :) Comment, please. I will try to update regularly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks to all of you peeps who commented. I own nothing. The chapter is in one of Hiccup's fevered nightmares while he is still knocked out from the explosion. Enjoy!**

****HICCUP'S POV

I awoke in a dark room. It was cold, so cold that it made my spine tingle just by breathing. my scared, hushed, breath formed cloudy splotches around my eyes and nose. I tried to get up, but my legs felt numb and I fell back down. _Where was I?_

Just as I had finished my thought, an ever growing light appeared in a far side of the room. If I really was in a room, or more a cave, or even outside. Unable to stand, I crawled toward the shimmering glow that now I could be sure was fire.

Faces began to emerge from the blackness. They didn't seem to realize that I was there. As the fire grew, I began to recognize the faces. There were only seven or eight people in all. Five of them were the kids in my dragon training class, the other two were my father and Gobber. Wait. Five? Weren't there six other teens?

With a jolt, I realized that Snotlout wasn't among the throng. As I got closer to the now raging fire, my legs began to gain feeling once more, and I shakily stood up. Still, nobody noticed me, but I could finally make out where I was. We were in my house, but now it was made out of stone and there was no furniture except stools for the group to sit on.

Then, I noticed one more detail. They had dragons next to them, but nobody was doing anything to prevent it. Finally, the fire reached full lighting, and I could make out everything as If it were day. Nobody said anything, but I could tell that something horrible had just occurred. Noticing an empty chair, I walked closer to the fire and sat down. Only one single person noticed me as I flopped down on my seat with a grunt. Astrid.

"Hiccup? What are you Doing here? You are supposed to be making Toothless a new tail. Go away! You are not wanted." She said. _who was TOOTHLESS?_

" Ha! like he ever was wanted. That little twerp was nothing but a talking fishbone." Tuffnut said.

"yeah. I'm almost glad that Snotlout hurt him in that fire. Totally worth the punishment ." Ruffnut agreed. " But I mean, who puts a guy like Snotlout into exile just for being a trixter?"

" EXILE?!" I screamed, but nobody appeared to hear me except Fishlegs.

" Oh! Hey hiccup! I didn't see you there. Yeah. Some say that it was too much for him to handle, and he swam straight into the mouth of a sea dragon. Poor Hookfang had to get a new master."

"Hookfang? who is that? I didn't know Snotlout had a pet." I stated. Everybody looked at me like I had sprouted wings.

"Um. Duh. Hookfang is his dragon, Hiccup!" Ruffnut yelled, everyone started to shout too.

Suddenly, they all vanished. The room became as dark as night. I tried to see, but couldn't. I screamed, but nobody heard me. my knees buckled and I fell, fell into the blackness forever.

**I know, sort of dark, but I was the best I could do in a situation that Hiccup is in! Comment, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! sorry for the wait, but school has been pretty chaotic. comment, it helps me with later chapters.**

****_Astrid's POV_

As soon as I heard the loud screams coming from the smithy, I ran over to see the situation. The twins and Snotlout were running around screaming for help like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Next to them, Gobber's precious metal shop was burning fast. The pleads of help were heard from inside, but I already knew who it was. Hiccup has a very unvikingly voice, going through puberty and all.

Even though he was a freak, he still needed to be saved. He was the next in line for cheif, and Snotlout was his cousin. If he died, Snotlout would be chief. The verry thought of it sent shivvers down my spine.

"What happened?!" I yelled at Snotlout, who almost didn't notice me, being so freaked out.

"Water- chimney- boom- screams- trouble- help!" was his reply.

Noticing my quizzical look, Ruffnut explained, "Snotlout was mad at Hiccup and he dumped a bucket of water down the furnace's chimney. It exploded and Hiccup was trapped inside. We are SO busted."

"WHAT?! Everybody even the tiniest bit smart smart knows not to throw a bucket of water down a... Never mind. Snotlout has the brains of a dead sheep. How could he even know what a chimney was?" I stated, correcting myself for my careless error. "Now, who can get the darn boy out?"

When no one answered, I went in myself. Right as I reached the blazing inferno, my face felt as I was burning from the inside, out to my skin. I cringed, but carried on, the heat welling in through my eyelids, making them water. It was very hard to see, being one quarter blinded by the water in my eyes and another quarter blinded by the smoke.  
I had to dodge various shards of metal and debris flying at my face and body at full speed. Coughing, I finally noticed the green sleeve of the talking fish bone himself, Hiccup. Blood trailed down a gash in his leg, probably from falling on something. The most scary part, though, were his eyes. They were red and puffy from crying and paler than his normal emerald green stare, and little clots of blood grasped onto the lids. He was passed out, so I had to pick him up and carry him out.  
His body jerked as I picked him up, but remained creepily still as I slumped him around my shoulders and ran back out, coughing.

"Astrid!" called a frantic Gobber as I heaved Hiccup out of the molten kiln of a forge.

"Over here, Gobber. Hiccup seems really injured, he hasn't moved since I fist spotted him." I shouted. '_It is a GOOD thing Stoic is out on his monthly quest for the dragon's nest.'_ I thought.

"Are yer all righ'?" Gobber asked. Then, noticing the form of our heir on my back, he added, "Is he alrigh'?"

"I have NO idea."

-One week later-

I sat on the edge of Hiccup's bed. It's not like I cared about him, or anything. I just felt guilty that I had not been able to save him sooner. The fire had left him blind, and it, in my eyes, was all my fault.

Snotlout had told me thousands upon thousands of times that it was his fault and not to take it too harshly, but I knew better. He had actually gone over to the forge because I had asked him to pick up my ax for me. It was all my fault, so I visited him on a regular basis. Today, though, Hiccup was not laying down in bed he was sitting up.

**Sorry for the sudden ending, but I just felt like I had to stop it there. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry about the wait. currently, I have been ADDICTED to deviantart. If you are a member there, I am pplprsn.  
**

**. Sorry. Thanks to all of those people who comment and pm me. It helps so much to encourage me and I thank you.**

_Hiccup's POV_

I woke up, I think. It was dark all around me, so dark that I could hardly see my hand in front of my face. Maybe it was nighttime, or very early morning. Despite the fact, I prepared to get out of bed and find a candle. My feet hit the cold floor, sending shivers up my body. Stupid winter. I felt my way around the dark room, hitting myself against almost anything in the room. Finally, I fell back, more like tripped over, onto my bed with a grunt.

I rubbed my legs, and felt a raw, just closed scar running down the length of one. Only then, did I notice the burning. I felt as if my whole chest were on fire, scabbed and bandaged, but still on fire. It stung and would not recede. My leg hurt badly, and I remembered the sword that fell onto it. I remembered the fire, the pain. I got back into the sheet that covered the wood that made up my bed. Rigidly, I laid back down, only to sit up, startled. I noticed two other abnormal things happening.

The first was a sound from outside. Birds. Why were birds chirping in the middle of the night? Owls and crows were out, yes, but they didn't chirp. They hooted and screeched, an entirely different sound. One that makes spines tingle and the hairs on the back of your neck almost stand up and run away in fright. No, these birds were chirping and tweeting cheerfully, in a calming, steady, happy way. Morning song birds.

The next thing I noticed was a movement on my wooden bed. Couldn't be dad, for he would not be back for up to two years (thanks to the British and their stupid battles). There was a fleeting movement, like one trying not to be noticed, but observing intently.

Then a familiar voice said in an astonished whisper, "Hiccup?!"

"ASTRID?! What are you doing in my house?" I asked, surprised. "Besides, It's like, one in the morning."

"No it isn't, Hiccup. It's the middle of the afternoon." She replied solemnly.

All I could was gape. "the middle of the after noon? are you sure, Astrid? It's pitch black, are the windows boarded or something. Despite that, why are you even in her?!" My voice rose to a yell, but wouldn't you if you couldn't see anything though it was afternoon and a girl just comes into your house with no explanation?

" Yes, it is the afternoon. I am sure. I'm in here because I was worried about you! this is your first time awake in about a week, and it was all my fault this happened to your eyes..." She started crying, when it struck me.

"Uh, WHAT happened to my eyes?" I asked hesitantly, now coming to the unnerving answer.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I couldn't get you out in time. nobody could. you will never see. Again." Now Astrid started to cry. And by the sound of it, she meant every tear that fell to the ground.

**sorry it's so short! next chapter will be out hopefully soon!**


End file.
